


A Bouquet of Flours

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Max is honestly such a dork, My First Fanfic, One Shot, homophones, upload from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: Isabelle and Max are making a cake, when Max messes up.Old story from summer school where I had to write a short story with dialogue





	A Bouquet of Flours

"Hey Max, you ready?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, let's make a cake!" he responded

"We're going to need sugar, water, butter, flower, and eggs. Can you get those for me?"

"Okay." He went to the pantry. "Sugar, check. Flowers." He ran up to the green house. "Check." Max hurried down to the kitchen, and put the flowers in a vase so they would stay fresh."

"Max?" She had her arms crossed.

"What?" He had no idea what was wrong.

"Where's the flour?" She started to look on the counter, lifting various packages.

"They're right there." He said, pointing to the vase. "I can go get different ones. Would roses be better? Or what about daisies, or-"

"Flour, Max" Isabelle interrupted, "not flowers." She started laughing at her younger brother.

"Oh." was all he could say, his face red from embarrassment.

Isabelle went to go get flour, and when she came back, they made a cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness gracious, this is so short. Bless anyone who was interested in this.


End file.
